Snow Day
by 2211Nighthawk
Summary: After another round of budget cuts from Galloway, the Autobots and their human allies somehow find themselves at an abandoned military base somewhere in northern Manitoba while their base at Diego Garcia is repaired after another Decepticon attack. The problem? Its the middle of winter. Faced with their newest threat, a Canadian Winter, they figure out new ways to beat cabin fever.
1. ch1 Welcome to Canada

**Snow had finally arrived and stuck around where I live. As such, the rabid plot bunny attacked and this is what came out. The Autobots are always in southern USA or other places but never where there is a good deal of good old snow. _Objects_ by murdercrowther was got me really thinking, mainly ch 23. **

**Don't worry, I will still focus on my other two FF but this one will be fun to write.**

**The main character is my own OC namesNikki Hawk. She is Sam's ex girlfriend after he ditched the Autobots and wanted a normal life. A freak accident with the Allspark turned her into a shape shifting transformer. Her transformer name is Nighthawk and her best friend is Cass. FYI, Nighthawk is my profile pic.**

******For all you northern, snow loving folk, please send me some ideas on how to torture the 'Bots with our favorite white fluff. **

******I will not have a normal posting schedule because I am balancing trying to find a job and two stories so bear with me. I will try to post often because this will be a lot of fun. **

* * *

"Who's fragging idea was this?!" Sunstreaker yelled, glaring daggers at the scruffy brown haired man at the door.

"Wasn't mine!" The man snapped, finally pulling the huge hanger doors open. The yellow lamborghini ran in, stamping the snow from his peds.

"Fraggin weather!" Another silver mech with wheels for feet raced inside as well.

"You guys are a bunch of babies!" I said with a laugh watching the Twins antics with a smile.

"Frag you Nikki." Sunstreaker growled and I laughed, walking into the hanger and stomping the snow from my boots.

"Come on, it's not that bad!"

"For once, I have to agree with Sunstreaker." A deep voice said behind me and I turned as another tall blue and red flamed mech walked into the hanger.

"Thank you Optimus!" Sunny yelled as he continued stamping around.

"Knock it off already!" Another annoyed voice snapped as Ironhide walked in, a scowl on his face. "I'm sick of your noise!"

"Good grief. You all need to chill out." I said, still grinning at the others as I pulled my toque off. In answer I got a snowball to the back of the head.

"Hey!" I yelled, shaking the snow from my hair.

"That's for making the joke about the snow!" Epps yelled, before running inside, rubbing his arms viciously and shivering uncontrollably.

"Oh come on guys!" I complained. "Am I really the only one enjoying the snow?" I asked.  
"Yes!" Everybody already in the hanger yelled. I glared at them before pulling my toque back on and going back outside. The hanger closed behind me and I had to laugh. After a fiasco with the Decepticons nearly leveling Diego Garcia we were without a base. As such by some crazy flook we ended up getting transferred to an abandoned military base in the middle of northern Manitoba Canada. The military had flown the Autobots, me, Lennox, a couple of his men, and Cass to the Brochet Airport in the middle of nowhere Manitoba. From there it was an hour long drive north to the abandoned military base where we were staying for a few weeks until the base at Diego got patched up. Cass and I were fine with it. Everybody else? Not so much. And it might have something to do with the fact that there was three feet of snow outside and about -30 (-22F) degrees Celsius. And that was out of the wind. With the wind, it was closer to -40C (-40F). I grew up in Manitoba before my folks divorced and mom and I moved to the states where I met Sam. So I was fine with the weather. Cass grew up in Minnesota before she moved so she was fine as well. Everybody else, humans and 'Bots, alike were frozen.

There was a roar of a powerful engine and a squeal of tires. I laughed out loud before I shape shifted. My heavy winter parka, ski pants, gloves and boots melted into my skin as a silver grey color, the same as a pencil, covered my skin. For a second I was hit with a blast of cold air as my winter clothing dissolved but before my steel skin could completely harden. As soon as enough of my armor was formed my heating systems kicked in. After another second the rest of my Cybertronian frame had formed. With the cold still stinging my sensitive seeker wings I kept shape shifting, soon taking on the shape of Ironhide, only the same silver grey color of my main double kneed seeker shape. Tramping thought the snow I walked down the slight incline in the road. With a grin on my faceplates I watched as Cass stared at the white and black dodge charger police cruiser at the bottom of the hill. The car suddenly punched the gas again, his wheels spinning and only getting him more stuck.

"You know if you keep spinning your wheels you'll just get even more stuck?" I asked, crossing my arms with a smirk.

"That's what I told him!" Cass yelled, turning to me with a grin. Prowl stopped after a moment and I could feel him glaring at me.

"Seeing as you think you are so smart Nighthawk, then tell me how to get out without having to transform in this fragging weather." Prowl snapped, clearly pissed off.

"I told him to rock back and forth but it didn't help. He's stuck and Ratchet is still half an hour behind us because he had to pull Graham out of the ditch and Ironhide flat out refused to come out of the hanger." Cass said with a smirk.

"So are you asking for a tow?" I asked, still grinning at Prowl. Normally it was dangerous to tease him but right now I was having way too much fun. The charger growled once more before a hiss escaped him.

"Yes. Nighthawk would you please pull me out of this fragging ditch." Prowl said, suddenly far to calm. I nodded and transformed down in to the jacked up silver grey GMC Topkick. I had to snicker as Cass pulled the tow strap out of the truck bed. As Prowl rose up on his axils, she hooked the tow strap onto his frame. She slid out and flipped the loop over my hitch, taking up the slack so that the strap didn't slip. I drove up the slope as far as I could go.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Prowl growled and I tapped the gas. My wheels spun slightly before the heavy tread caught and I inched up the hill. The strap tightened and I heard Prowl gun it again. I sped up slightly and my tires kept their grip. Suddenly the strap went slack as Prowl was finally pulled out of the ditch. He pulled up beside me and Cass unhooked him. He quickly kept up the hill, his tires still spinning every now and then and Cass jumped in my passenger seat. I drove up behind him but had to hit the brakes as with a curse Prowl stopped, his tires loosing traction again. I kept up behind him, and tapped my bumper against his. Gently I push him up the hill while Cass laughed her fool head off in my passenger seat. We finally made it up the hill and Prowl finally got traction again. With a muttered thanks he drove to the hanger and the door opened. He drove in just as a bright green search and rescue hummer pulled an olive green hummer up the hill. Cass jumped out and I transformed back to the silver grey Ironhide.

"Who else is stuck?" I asked.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, and Mirage is cursing up a storm and yelling at Wheeljack while both are sitting fender deep in a snow drift." The search and rescue hummer said as a blonde haired man jumped out of the military hummer and unhooked the chains from the bumper.

"Thanks Ratchet." The man said as he jumped back into the hummer driving toward the hanger. Ratchet transformed, his joints creaking from the cold.

"Remind me again why we are here?" He asked, glaring at me like it was my fault they were freezing.

"Don't ask me." I said with a shrug. He scowled at me then walked over to the hanger.

"Hey! Aren't you helping me pull the others out?" I asked.

"Yes and Ironhide is helping!" Ratchet growled over his shoulder guard. I smirked before transforming down again.

"You coming?" I asked Cass. I answer she jumped into the box and I spun out, drifting to the side as I fishtailed down the road. We got to the bottom of the hill and nearly took out Jazz and Bee.

"Yeah ha ha!" I yelped, plowing into a snow bank while Jazz laughed.

"Havin' fun Nighthawk?" He asked as I back out of the drift.

"Oh yeah!" I said with my own laugh as an angry snarl rang out. I drove back into the snowbank even as Jazz and Bee jumped back. An utterly furious black GMC Topkick raced past even as the green hummer raced after him.

"Nighthawk are you coming or not!" Ironhide yelled as Ratchet chased him down the road.

**"Nope! You two got it covered."** I said over the comm even as Bumblebee snickered. Cass jumped out and I transformed, brushing snow from my grey armor. Bumblebee was already picking Cass up and setting her on his shoulder as he and Jazz continued up the hill.  
"So why didn't Mirage and Wheeljack follow your lead?" I asked, walking beside them.

"Because it's Mirage." Jazz said with a laugh. I snorted. Duh.

"And Wheeljack?"

"Because he's Wheeljack!" Jazz repeated, shaking his helm with a smirk.

We made it up the hill with Jazz only slipping once and walked into the hanger.

"Wow!" I said as I was hit with a blast of hot air.

"Somebody got the furnace going." Cass said as Bee set the brunette down.

"That would have been me!" Lennox yelled and I shape shifted down to my human form and started peeling off layers as Jazz stepped over me.

"Where are Mirage and Wheeljack?" Optimus asked, walking over.

"Ratchet and Ironhide are getting them." I said. Just then the door slid open again and I was hit with a blast of ice cold air.

"Shut the fragging door!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker yelled from the back of the hanger.

"Outta my way!" Mirage ordered as he stormed inside, shoving between the Twins and the wall where the furnace was pumping out hot air. Wheeljack was slower walking in as was Ratchet but Ironhide was right on Mirage's tailpipe in getting closer to the only heat source in the building. The door finally slid shut and everybody sighed in relief as the frigid element were finally shut out.

"Is everyone here?" Optimus asked, glancing around.

"Yes." Ratchet sighed as he whipped half melted snow off himself.

"Remind me how long we are stuck here?" Mirage grumbled.

"Until the base is repaired and they send for us." Optimus said with a sigh. The conversation had gone on the moment the Autobots had driven out of the plane and got their first taste of winter.

"Welcome to Canada!" I said with a laugh while everybody minus Cass glared at me.

* * *

**Welcome to Canada indeed. So the Autobots get their first taste of snow and ice. **

**Fraggit I'm gonna have fun with this.**

**Send me all your winter and snowy ideas please! I will try to come up with my own but I love other's ideas as well.**

**Till later,**

**2211Nighawk**


	2. ch2 Frigid Tempratures

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and ideas, I will use them all in good time.**

**SilverZelenia: ooh, I got car trouble ideas up the wah-zoo. Gonna have lots of fun with that. Also, love the idea with the twins, I already have that whole thing planned out.**

**Sky's Breaker: defiantly going to do something with that. And I think at that point it's more snow chunks that snow balls. they hurt more but...still fun :D**

**KeepingThemAtBay: My official favorite idea with the sleeping bag and I am so saving that for last. **

**HeartTFs94: Good to hear from another sucker who has to endure a Canadian winter ;D**

**So I am not quiet sure when this takes place, it is just to make fun of Canadians. I am one of them so I can do that with a smile on my face. If this offends any Canadians, stop reading because this is just to make our southern friends in the states laugh at us. Or anybody else in the world. **

**Another thing, even though I tend to exaggerate, this is not. I have experienced Canadian winters with -45c (-49F) And it sucked. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

So ah, remember when I said that it was -40(-40F) out here with the wind-chill? And that the Autobots were already griping about the snow? It got a lot better. And by better I mean worse. Because we wanted to save heat and power, instead of getting the whole base running we just got the biggest hanger for the Autobots and one set of barracks and the mess hall. Everybody was mostly fine about it. Well. Most were. Ratchet was mad because he didn't get a proper medbay and the Twins because they didn't get their own room. Cass and I were also annoyed about it because that meant we had to share the barracks with ten other men. Not the same rooms! The two of us got to share one a few rooms down from the men but still. Under penalty of death, either me shooting them or Cass ripping their head off with her bare hands, they agreed to leave us alone. We spent a couple hours setting up stuff like getting the kitchen in working order and a temporary communication corner. Because the Autobots hanger was doubling as our comm. room. Eventually though everybody settled down for the night.

I woke up only because I was utterly freezing.

"Ca-aa-ss-ss?" I sputtered, my teeth chattering under the five sleeping bags I had piled on.

"Ni-i-k-k-k-ee?" Cass replied, sitting up and wrapping her own six sleeping bags around her.

"Why am-am-am I so-o co-o-ld-d?" I asked.

"How sh-should I kn-n-ow?" She demanded as I got out of bed, hissing as I was hit with ice cold air. I grabbed my parka and toque even as Cass pulled on her boots. Back in head to foot winter wear, we tramped out into the hall to see the men standing in the hall. Lennox, Graham, Freemen, Block, Jackson, Breslow, and Andre were all wearing winter wear and shivering.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over.

"No idea." Lennox said as we followed him down the hall. "I woke up about five minutes ago freezing my ass off." He said.

"Same here." Cass said as we walked into the mess hall. The door to outside suddenly swung open and a cursing Bentley ran in.  
"We have a problem." The blonde haired, blue eyed man said, stamping his feet to warm up.  
"What kind of problem?" Lennox asked.

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU MEAN THE FURNACE IS DEAD?!" The utterly livid voice of Sunstreaker bellowed. Cass and I stared at each other before turning back to Bentley.  
"Yeah. That." He said with a shrug.

"Do I want to know what Sunny meant?" Cass asked, glaring daggers at Bentley.

"Exactly that." Another angry voice snapped as Epps came running in. He was also flapping his arms around and stamping his feet.

"Wait, then why are we screwed if their furnace is dead?" Lennox demanded, slightly less than impressed. The clock on the wall said it was 3 in the morning.

"Because who ever built this base must have been drunk." Another man, also African in decent, Malik, walked in. So far he was the only one other than me and Cass that kinda sorta put up with the weather.

"In what way?" I asked.

"Because somehow the whole base is rigged to two furnace units. One to heat the hangers and another to heat the personal quarters." Malik explained. "Thing is, it's somehow it's all rigged that if one furnace craps out, the other somehow takes on the extra heating. And in this case it caused the remaining furnace to burn out."

"What do you mean burn out?" Lennox demanded, getting a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"THREE DAYS TO GET IT FIXED?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRAGGIN PROCESSOR WHEELJACK?!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Three days?!" Everybody in the mess hall yelled.

"Hey hey! Don't shoot the messenger!" Malik protested, taking a step back and raising his hands in surrender.

"Are you the mechanic of this unit or not." Lennox asked, far too calm suddenly.

"Yes?" Malik asked nervously. He jumped back to dodge a punch as Breslow suddenly lunged at him.  
"I am freezing my ass off! You had better get that thing fixed!" He yelled as Lennox half-heartedly pulled the furious man back.

"I'm going I'm going!" Malik said as he turned and ran outside. I sighed before following after him.

"Yep. It's stone dead." I said as I climbed out from under part of the furnace.

"What?!" Mirage squawked, doing a very good impression of Sunny.

"Dead. As in ka-poot. As in six feet under. Kicked the bucket. Dead as a dodo. Bit the dust. Dead-" I was rambling again.

"We get the point!" Mirage snapped, crossing his arms over his chassis with a scowl.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Malik said." I said glaring at him. It was now 4 in the morning and everybody was wide awake and frozen.

"I vote Nikki goes to get parts. She loves this weather anyways." Sunstreaker growled from where he and his twin were pacing by the hanger door. I glared at them.  
"What I don't get is why they didn't make sure this place would last us until Diego Garcia was fixed." Lennox muttered, also pacing but closer to me along with everybody else.

"Budget cuts. What can I say?" Block said with a shrug.

"You'd think they would at least make sure the furnace works?" I said. Again, he shrugged.

"Blame Galloway." Block growled even as Mirage snarled at the name.

"Ratchet, how long before you guys start feeling the effects of the cold?" Lennox asked and the green medic walked over.

"At least another two hours before we start to freeze up." Ratchet said and a howl of rage rang out from the Twins and Mirage.

"He said we got two hours. Calm down!" I snapped.

"Calm down?! You can put all the fragging layers you want on want! Is case you can't see we are not exactly made for the cold weather!" Mirage snarled as Ratchet put a restraining servo in front of him.

"Next time pick a snowmobile!" I growled, glaring back at him as he snarled at me again.

"Enough you two! Mirage had no way of knowing he would end up in the middle of Canada!" Lennox said, gripping my shoulder. "None of us knew we would be in Canada so both of you shut up or we will all go insane!"

"So now what?" Epps asked, arms crossed over his chest as Mirage and I continue to glare at each other. Our little spat had caught Optimus' attention and he walked over, hearing Epp's question.

"Wheeljack, is there any way you can get it going?" Optimus asked. The white, red and green mech walked over, shrugging.

"Don't know. I can try." He said, kneeling down beside me.

"Oh no you don't! You're just going to blow it up and get us all killed!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Let meh put it this way." Jazz said, walking over to the Twins. "Either Jacky tries tah fix teh furnace an' it blows up or he doesn't an' we're guaranteed tah freeze tah death. Or he fixes teh furnace an' weh don't freeze. Ya're choice."

"He has a point." Lennox said with a shrug. The Twins just growled at him.

"Go for it." I said, gesturing at the furnace. Wheeljack transformed down into his 1977 Lancia Stratos Turbo alt mode and his holoform stepped out. A man in his late forties with spiky white hair and a white lab coat kneeled down beside me as I got up and let Wheeljack take my place.

"We are all going to die." Sunstreaker growled, glaring at Wheeljack's alt.

"No we won't." Ratchet said, glaring at the gold frontliner. Sunstreaker glared right back before Optimus stepped between him and the medic.

"I know we are all not in the best of moods but right now we need to calm down and give Wheeljack the space to work." He said, glancing around the crowded hanger at everyone, 'Bots and humans alike.

"Well, Ah'm going outside." Jazz said suddenly, pulling the hanger door open. With a set of high pitched squeals the Twins dove away from the door where they had been pacing.

"It's too crowded in here. I'm with Jazz." Ironhide grumbled stomping after the silver mech and out into the -30(-22F) weather. There was silence before Ironhide's voice rang out.

"What the Pit is wrong with the sky?!" Ironhide demanded.

"Why is it purple?" Jazz asked as I ran out. The wind had finally died down and while it was still cold, it was more manageable then with that wind from the day. The snow was almost glowing from the moonlight. But then I caught the reflections of different colors in the snow. I glanced up at Jazz and Ironhide to see them both staring at the sky. I glanced up as well and gasped.

"Hey guys! You gotta see this!" I yelled even as Bumblebee followed me out of the hanger.

"Kill the lights!" I ordered and one by one, the Autobots switched off their headlights.

"Oh wow!" Lennox said after a moment. I was just smiled as I stared at the starlight sky. As far as I could see the entire sky was alive with reds, purples, greens and blues. Ribbon after ribbon of color danced across the sky in a glorious lightshow no human could ever hope to copy. The lights continued moving across the sky, getting brighter and brighter as we watched. Soon even the moon was out shone by the beautiful show.

"The Aurora Borealis." I heard Ratchet say quietly.

"The what?" Sunstreaker asked, just in awe as everyone else.

"The Northern Lights." I said smiling up at Sunny as he stared at the sky. "I forgot how beautiful they are."

"Why have we never seen them before?" Mirage asked, for once, not complaining at the cold.

"Because they only show up in the north. Scientists today still can't explain it." Cass said, standing beside Bumblebee.

"No surprise there. Humans can hardy understand their own planet let along something that-"

"Prowl?" Ironhide interrupted.  
"Yes?"

"Mute it."

The lights went on for another half hour and we all just watched them. A loud bang shattered the peaceful silence followed by Wheeljack's cry of joy as he ran outside in his biped form, Malik in his servo.

"I got it! The furnace is back on!"

"About fragging time. It's cold out here." Mirage grumbled but I noticed that he hesitated before walking into the hanger, staring at the now slowly fading Northern Lights once more before walking in. Slowly the Autobots and humans filed into the hanger leaving Jazz, Optimus and me. After a few more minutes, Jazz also left and Optimus crouched down beside me. I climbed into his offered servo and he lifted me to shoulder height. I climbed on, settling myself in the nooks and crannies of his shoulder.  
"So what do you think of the light show?" I asked quietly, knowing full well he could hear me.

"We never had this kind of…special…on Cybertron. It is beautiful." He said, just as quiet. I nodded to myself as the lights finally died, leaving a full moon and a sky full of stars behind.

"You know what Nikole?" Optimus asked as he turned toward the hanger.

"What?" I asked.

"It might not be so bad this far north." He said quietly as he pulled the hanger door open. Loud yells of anger and annoyance rang out.

"Shut the fragging door!"

"It's cold!"  
"What the Pit!"

"Seriously?!"  
"It was just getting warm again!"

"Come on!"

"I hate this planet!"

* * *

**So still coping with the cold. *snicker* suckers.**

**And the northern lights! I have seen them twice. One time green and one time white. I haven't seen the ones that I've described but I've seen images of it and they are beautiful. That is one thing I love about the cold is the northern lights and I miss living in the country so that I can see them. (I live in town now.)**

**Oh yeah! Everyone is bay-verse, Wheeljack is G1**

**Keep the ideas coming! I love them and will (eventually) Figure out how to get them all it. **

**2211Nighthawk**


	3. Ch3 Donuts and Snowballs

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, life got hecktic again. Ugg...**

**So I got a lot of positive feedback fromt eh last chapter, mostly about the northern lights. watch?v=Uj2u2_siU80 is a a quick link I found with some northern lights in northern Manitoba where the 'Bots are staying. **

**ChemicalEquinox: I know, can you imagine the mess the 'Bots will leave behind? Oh vey.**

**SilverZelenia: That's great :D I have to admit, Texas is one of the place that I have to laugh at people because I will be dying of heat and they will be cold. Florida was the same. **

**KeeptingThemAtBay: Ohhh... I like that. I'll have to see what I can do.**

**IHeartTFs95: Oh yeah!**

**So here we go! Chapter 3!**

* * *

"I already told you, you two need to go outside and get some fresh air." I said with a grin, leaning up against the wall in my human shape. Both luxury cars shot me a dirty look as they continued to pace. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." I said as I ran back outside. Lennox, the men and the rest of the Autobots were also outside. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl were less than impressed about the snow but at least they weren't in the same room as Mirage and Sunstreaker. That was enough to drive anyone nuts. There was another loud rev as Bumblebee spun out on the compound pavement. His back tires lost traction and he whipped around in a wicked donut. He stopped and Cass jumped out beaming from ear to ear.  
"That's how you pull off an e-brake turn on ice." She said with a laugh, staggering slightly. Bumblebee transformed, also staggering as he got to his peds.

"If you purge I'm gonna offline laughing." Sideswipe snickered from his place beside Jazz.

"Who's next!" Cass yelled as she took a step forward, stumbling slightly. I walked over laughing as Jazz transformed, racing over. "Not a chance Cass, you look like you're going to throw up yourself. I call dibs on Jazz." I said as I pulled the driver's door open and slid into Jazz's alt.

"So wah do Ah do?" He asked excitedly. I knew that he, heck, all the Autobots knew how to do e-brake turns but it was harder and trickier on ice.

"Just let me drive. Even when you spin out." I said as I took the wheel and hit the gas. Getting traction I turned the wheel a little to the left, then all the way to the right, pumping the gas. As soon as I felt Jazz loose traction he took over, pulling himself out of the slide.

"Jazz!" I yelled, smacking the steering wheel.

"Sorry. It feels funny." He said and I took over again. Getting going, he once again took over just as we started sliding. I smacked the wheel again with a glare at the radio and went again. This time I finally managed to swing Jazz into a donut. We slid to a stop and I could feel Jazz vibrating.

"Tha' was awesome!" He gasped. I laughed at his childness at the simple maneuver.

"You try!" I said and instantly Jazz took over. He wasted no time in pulling off the donut. He did a couple more and I saw Sideswipe join us. In fact, they nearly collided at least twice. After the second near miss I had jumped out.

"I hope they hit each other." Ironhide muttered, his lip plates quirking up in a smirk. Ratchet smacked him on the shoulder.

"I hope they don't. I would have to put them back together again." He growled. I had to smirk. Just then Sideswipe lost control and skidded into a tree.

"My paint!" He yelped as he transformed. Just then Wheeljack and Malik walked out. They remained quiet as they walked over to Optimus. The inventor said something to Optimus, and I saw the Prime straighten in surprise, then drop his helm forward, rubbing his faceplates.

"Sideswipe get over here." Optimus almost growled. The silver frontliner glanced over at Jazz, who shrugged, then back over to Optimus. He rolled over.

"Yeah Prime?" He asked. Optimus remained silent but instead walked into the hanger. Sideswipe followed him in and he slid the door shut. I shot Prowl a questioning look. He shrugged, just as confused as I was.

"What was that all about?" Ironhide asked. His answer was interrupted by a yell.

"But Prime!" It was Mirage. I glanced up at the superiors in surprise. Mirage never lost his temper. At least not loudly.

"Wheeljack, what did you do." Ratchet growled.

"He didn't do anything. I fact all he did was fix the furnace." Malik said from Wheeljack's servo.

"But…!"

"Enough Mirage!" Optimus' furious voice growled.

"Wheeljack." Prowl said in the tone he normally reserved for the Twins.

"Remember how Malik said the furnace was overloaded?" Wheeljack asked. We all nodded. "We figured out why."

"How?" Ironhide growled.

"Turns out it got over heated." Wheeljack explained.

"Overheated?! In this weather?!" Jazz squawked.

"Get to the point." Ratchet snapped.

"Mirage and the Twins tampered with the settings." Malik said finally.

"WHAT?!" Ironhide bellowed.

"They somehow managed to bypass the max. temperature setting and crank it higher. Because it was only heating the one hanger, it didn't blow until 2 in the morning." Wheeljack said.

"Glitches." Ratchet snarled. But Ironhide was already stomping off toward the hanger.

"Ironhide…get back here." Prow half-heartedly ordered. The weapons specialist ignored him, nearly ripping the hanger door off its track.

"YOU FRAGGRS BLEW THE FURNACE?!" He roared.

"Now hold on Ironhide-" Sideswipe started to say.

"We can explain-" Sunstreaker said at the same time.

"-wasn't my fault." Mirage growled.

"We were cold."

"Fraggin planet."

"Gonna kill Galloway."

"Ironhide…" Optimus warned. Prowl suddenly dove forward, grabbing me and rolling to the side as a single plasma blast shot of the hanger door to explode where I had been standing. There was a squeal of engines and with Mirage in the lead, Sunstreaker two inches from his back bumper and Sideswipe fishtailing madly, the three luxury cars raced out of the hanger, an absolutely livid Ironhide in vehicle form chasing after them.  
"PIT-SPAWN GLITCHES! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO SCRAPMETAL!" He roared as he chased them down the road. Somehow the three cars managed to stay on the road as they skidded around the corner and out of sight down the slope. A couple more shots rang out before the engine noises faded away. Prowl finally set me back on the ground.

"Thanks." I said, glancing up at him. He nodded as he brushed the snow from his frame. Optimus walked out of the hanger, looking exhausted.

"Nighthawk would you please make sure that Ironhide doesn't terminate them?" He asked quietly. I smirked before stepping away from Prowl and transforming to my seeker shape. I took off, the thrusters on my back sending snow everywhere and earning a growl from Ratchet. I flew above the tree tops suddenly realising how sheltered we were from the wind. Instantly my heating systems kicked in full blast as I felt the ice start to form on my frame. Transforming in the air I folded into my F/A-37 Talon form. A little warmer, I tipped my wings to the right, soaring toward Ironhide's ID signature. Watching the four signals, I picked up the pace again. They were no longer moving. I finally managed to get a visual on them, almost 30 miles from the base. I transformed in the air back to my seeker shape and landed, careful not to blast Ironhide.

"Prime send you after me?" He growled, his attention on the edge of a small cliff.

"Just to make sure you didn't offline them. He didn't say anything about giving them a snow wash." I said, keeping my distance. I was still picking up Mirage and the Twins but they were still not moving.

"A what?" Ironhide asked, finally looking over at me.

"With people, it's when you stuff a handful of snow down their jacket collar. Though with the Twins and Mirage I'll just have to settle with stuffing them helm first into a really big snowbank." I said. Then I realised where the ID signatures were coming from."

"I think I already beat you to that." Ironhide chuckled, pointing over the ridge. I gave him a sideways glance as I walked to the cliff edge. It wasn't nearly as steep as I first though it was. It looked like something, make that three somethings, had rolled down the hill. And then I saw the three utterly massive snowballs at the bottom of the slope. I grinned.

"What the Pit happened to them?" I asked.

"They lost traction coming around the corner and slid over the edge." Ironhide explained with a shrug. "I didn't do anything. And I'm not pulling them out."

I shook my helm with a laugh.

"You are evil. You know that?" I asked as I slid down the hill.

"Yes. Why?" Ironhide called after me as I approached the first snowball. It was just higher than my waist. Sunstreaker's ID signature was coming from it.

"Hey Sunny!" I called, tapping the snowball.

"**Get me out of this fragging ice!" **He yelled over the comm. I ignored him, moving on to Mirage, then Sideswipe. All three were completely encased in snow. Doing a light scan over the three snowballs, I quickly figured out why they were still stuck.

"Hey Ironhide!" I called up the hill. The black mech approached the edge.

"What!"

"They're frozen in! They're frames melted the snow around them and froze again."

"So they're stuck." Ironhide asked.

"That's an understatement." I said as I climbed back up the slope. Ironhide pulled me up the last few feet just as I got a comm from Optimus. I put a servo to the side of my helm and Ironhide nodded in understanding.

"**Yeah Prime?"** I asked.

"**Did you find them?"** He asked. I glanced at Ironhide.

"**Uhh…kinda."** I said with a smirk.

"**What's kinda? That was a yes or no question."**

"**They're alive but frozen solid."**

"**What?!" **Optimus demanded.

"**They lost control and slid over an embankment." **Ironhide said, joining the conversation.

"**Frozen?! Do you know how long that will take for me to thaw them out?!"**Ratchet yelled, proving that it was a general comm. link.

"**I vote you leave them."** Jazz piped up. There was a ringing crash in the background and Ratchet muttering 'fragger'. Optimus sighed again.

"**Where are they?"** He asked. Ironhide sent him the coordinates and the comm snapped shut hard enough to send static across the line.

"You think he's mad?" I asked. Ironhide snorted.

"Not as mad as Ratchet will be when he has to defrost them." He said, jerking his helm in the Bot-cicle's direction. "I aint pulling them out."

"Ha! Not on your life. They can stay there and freeze for a little longer." I said with a snort. Ironhide suddenly started to chuckle.

"I love this planet."

* * *

***snicker* Suckers. **

**Please review! I love ideas!**

**2211Nighawk**


	4. Ch4 The wonders of Ice

**SORRY SORRY! BOUT NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE!**

**So I think everyone liked what I did to the Twins and Mirage...suckers.**

**Another thing, Mirage may seem a little OOC but he's just in a really bad mood. I'm going with the bay-verse/Dino angle for Mirage and as you know, he was a Ferrari. You don't drive a Ferrari in Manitoba because of the elements. He is a Ferrari and as such, is acting a little like Sunny when it comes to the Canadian Wilderness ruining his alt mode.**

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

Seeing as Ratchet was just under a nuclear bomb angry, Ironhide and I decided to stay low for a while and stay a couple miles away from him until he defrosted the Twins and Mirage. It just so happened that while I was flying out of wrench range, I saw a really big frozen laze a couple miles north of us. The wind from a day ago had blown the snow off of the ice and I managed to convince Lennox and the men to go skating. Between being bored, curious, and fearing Ratchet in furious medic mode, we all headed to the lake side.

"I hate this planet!" Ironhide yelled as once again he fell flat on his aft on the ice. After he had laughed at Jazz when he wiped out I had pushed him onto the ice. He had instantly fallen on his face.

"Come on 'Hide! It isn't that hard!" I called as I skated circles around him. My seeker wings were flared wide for balance as I spun in a circle around the fallen mech. But then I lost control of my double kneed legs and face planted into the ice.

"You were saying?" Optimus said from the safety of the snowbank.

"Nighthawk is right. It is not that hard as long as you have a good sense of balance." Prowl stated as he skated backwards past me, his servos clasped loosely behind his back as his doorwings twitched to keep his balance. Bumblebee had joined Jazz, Cass, Lennox, Malik, Epps and Block on the ice and after much begging, then teasing that he wasn't as graceful as he claimed Prowl had stepped onto the ice as well.

"Yeah, and Ironhide has none!" I yelled. With a growl, Ironhide powered up his cannons. The shot went wide and all it did was send Ironhide crashing to the ice from the kickback. So far, Prowl was the best skater with Bumblebee. I was doing pretty good myself but Ironhide just flat out sucked. Jazz was just slightly better than 'Hide.

"When I get my fragging servos on you I'm going to rip you apart." The furious weapons specialist snarled struggling to his peds again. Finally feeling a little sorry for him, I shape shifted again, pretty surprised that I didn't fall as my legs changed to a single kneed grounder. A silver duplicate of Prowl I skated another lap, testing my new sense of balance before skating up to Ironhide. I offered my servo and he hesitated glaring at me venomously.

"I won't make you fall again." I said with a sigh, rolling my optics. He finally accepted my servo and I pulled him up before taking off, his servo still in my grasp.

"Nighthawk?!" He cried as I took off, dragging him behind me. Trusting my Praxian sense of balance and my previous experience on frozen lakes, I spun around, catching his other servo as I skated backwards.

"Just brace your legs until you get the feel for it." I instructed, going into a gentle curve. Ironhide had a death grip on my servos but he finally started to loosen his grip.

"Nighthawk I am so going to kill you." He said as he started to move his peds, slowly getting the hang of skating. Just then Jazz raced past with a laugh and with a loud curse Ironhide fell again, pulling me with him. Laughter erupted as I untangled myself from the cursing mech and I got back up again.

"Nighthawk?" Bumblebee asked over the comm.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering why he was using the comm.

"What is 'Crack The Whip? Cass said we should do it."

I couldn't help it but laugh out loud. Ironhide glared at me as he got back to his peds again.

"Crack The Whip is where you have a string of people all skating in a line holding hands. One person on the end, usually the heaviest and biggest, suddenly stops and whips everybody else around them. If the whip is long enough and is done right, the last person, the lightest, gets shot across the ice." I explained with a smile as I lost Prowl's shape, transforming back into myself.

"Oh. Cass said we should do it to Jazz." Bumblebee replied after a minute. I glanced over at said silver mech and grinned.

"Prowl will never agree to this." I said with a smirk, my gaze sliding over to the black and white Praxian. He was now weaving between the human skaters. "Good thing Ironhide will be all for it."

Bee sent me a mental grin as he casually skated up to Ironhide. The black mech grinned before he turned his attention to my, slowly starting to skate.

"So we're doing this Crack The Whip thing to Jazz?" He asked, giving no outward indication of the conversation.

"Yep." I replied, unable to hide the slight smirk on my faceplates.

"What do I need to do?" He asked.

"Just act as a brake. You can't skate to save your life so just grab me and stop me on a dime. Bee and I will do the rest and it should launch Jazz spinning across the ice." I said as I picked up the pace again.

"I'm on it." He said with a mental laugh as I skated to the inside of the circle. I came up behind Bumblebee even as he grabbed a shocked Jazz by the servo.

"Bee?! Wha' aw' ya doing?!" He yelped as Bee took off, dragging him across the ice. In seconds I grabbed Bee, the two of us dragging Jazz down the ice toward Ironhide. I heard laugher from the banks as the humans scrambled to get off the ice, Malik no doubt warning them about what we were doing. I snapped my servo out and Ironhide grabbed me, my own momentum spinning me around the black mech. With a yell of surprise Jazz was literally catapulted across the ice, arms wind milling madly to keep upright as Ironhide lost his balance again and fell with another crash. . I spun around to watch just as there was crash of metal on metal as Jazz took out Prowl, then the two crashed into a large snowbank. It collapsed suddenly, sending Optimus stumbling forward where he hit an ice patched and did an epic wipeout.

"That was awesome!" Cass yelled, pumping her fists into the air. Bumblebee burst out laughing as I walked over to help Optimus to his peds.

"You are so slagged!" Jazz suddenly called, his own voice thick with laughter.

"What? Why?" Bumblebee asked, skating over.

"Prowler glitched. An' it wasn't mah fault!" Jazz said as he sat up in the snow. Prowl was unconscious beside him as sparks shot out of his helm. There was silence for a moment before everyone burst out laughing. Optimus groaned, looking away and rubbing his faceplates.

"I am not here." He said as he then transformed, and letting Lennox jump in, then drove off. I grinned as Optimus drove out of sight then back to a still laughing Jazz.

"Jazz crashed him he has to tell Ratchet!" I said with a smirk. Jazz stiffened in horror.

"Not on ya're fragging life! Ah didn't do nothing!" He yelled. I smirked, but knew Prowl was going to rust if we left him in the snow for too long. Them we'd be in even more trouble than we were already. I tapped the side on my helm to open the comm.

"NIGHTHAWK IF YOU AND IRONHIDE FROZE ANYBODY ELSE I'M GOING TO WLED YOU BOTH TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE HANGER!" Ratchet's furious voice tore through the comm and I cringed.

"No, we didn't freeze anybody." I said out loud for the other's benefit. "Jazz made Prowl glitch."

"AH DID NOT!" Jazz yelled, hacking onto the comm link in less than a second.

"JAZZ!" Ratchet bellowed and I could have sworn I heard him without the comm open. I grinned at Jazz as he glared at me viciously.

"You didn't want to comm Ratchet so I did. Besides. So far you, Bee, Prowl, and Optimus are the only ones not on Ratchet's hit list." I said with a grin.

"Scratch that. Prime still has that whole 'we don't harm the humans' speech about us stepping on Galloway." Ironhide spoke up.

"Right. Galloway's the reason we are here and Optimus is the reason we cant step on Galloway. Good point." I said as I took on Ironhide's shape and transformed before allowing Epps and the men jump in. Ironhide transformed and let the rest of the men jump in before the two of us drove off. We had to dive off the road to avoid the furious Ratchet and I ended up getting stuck. Ironhide, knowing we were both toast, pulled me out and we drove back to the hanger. We got to the door and the men climbed out. Transforming we slid the door open and froze.

"What the…?" Epps gasped staring at the sight.

Mirage, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were all a very weird shade of blue grey and they were all hovering by the furnace.

"Not funny." Mirage spat, glaring at the man. Even his voice had a weird sound to it.

"What the heck happened to you?!" I demanded.

"Hatchet said it was an after effect of nearly freezing to death!" Sunny yelled, his once bright yellow paint now a warped shade of green.

"Huh?" Ironhide asked.

"The energon actually started to freeze in their circuits. That's what happens." Ratchet growled as he stomped into the hanger, shooting death glares at Ironhide. He wisely stepped out of the way as Prowl walked in behind Ratchet, also glaring at 'Hide and me.

"So… will it return to normal?" I asked. Sideswipe snorted even as Ratchet grinned.

"In a day or two." Ratchet answered. I winced.

"I'm surprised they haven't repainted themselves." Ironhide said, carefully watching Ratchet.  
"The paints frozen!" Sideswipe yelled.

"What?!" I demanded. "You had it in subspace!"

"It froze in the subspace! Our paint is ruined!" Sunstreaker wailed. Great. And we would have to deal with three of the vainest mechs in the entire planet. Oh fun.  
"So can weh just lock 'em outside?" Jazz asked as he sauntered in.

"I wish. But then you three would be joining them." Ratchet growled.

"What did we do?!" Ironhide, Jazz and I all demanded.

"Where do I start?" Ratchet said. Before he could start listing, Lennox came walked in looking very uncomfortable and troubled.

"Hey Lennox! You look like your boxer shorts froze!" Cass, ever the subtle one, called as Bee drove in and let her out.

"Nighthawk, remember that really big snowstorm you were keeping an optic on back at Diego Garcia?" Lennox asked, completely ignoring Cass for once. I nodded. When I overheard, not eavesdropping, Galloway talking about a temporary base transfer I had done a bit of weather forecasting. There had been one huffin' big storm over British Columbia but it was moving south, away from Manitoba and I thought nothing about it.

"Yeah?" I asked. Lennox grimaced and realising that I might be fearing for my life, I transformed to my human shape. "What?" I asked again.

"Well, ah, it's turned around." Lennox said, rubbing the back of his head now that I was an inch and a half shorter than him.

"What do you mean turned around? What snowstorm?" Mirage asked.

"You know some of the typhoons we get?" Lennox asked.

"Yeah?" Jazz asked confused.

"Imagine it with snow and ice." I said, stepping out of clubbing range.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including Prowl but excluding Bumblebee, squawked.

"That snowstorm is due to hit us tomorrow night. They say we're supposed to get another 2 feet of snow with -45(-49F) with the wind-chill. With the wind that they say we are going to get, were going to be completely snowed in." Lennox continued. I groaned. I knew exactly what that meant.

"Well boys, pack your block heaters and snow tires. Look likes we're going to be battling Cabin Fever." I said with a straight face.

"We're gonna die." Prowl muttered to my surprise, no doubt googling the term. But I knew he was right. Snowed into a 'tiny' hanger with 10 giant robots if I stayed human? We were going to kill each other. Brutally. Slowly. And painfully. And it may involve Ratchet welding someone to the ceiling.

* * *

**CABIN FEVER! The wonderful time of the year when it's too cold to be outside and you are stuck inside with your family for who knows how long and you are ready to kill them by the time the storm clears. **

**So how do you entertain 10 robots for at least two days?**

**That's up to you!**

**See you next chapter!**

**2211Nighthawk**


End file.
